No River Too Wide
by colourmebeautiful
Summary: Hernst. Ernst turns to his beloved Bible to understand God's opinion on his relationship with Hasnchen.


"Ernst.."

"What? I'm reading." Hanschen sighed loudly, curling his toes into the grass. "Haven't you got homework to do?"

"I finished it over two _hours_ ago, darling.." Ernst heart skipped a little, and he struggled to keep his eyes on his book, even more so when Hanschen started stroking his neck the way he loved most. "What are you reading anyway?"

"Have you done the Latin?"

"Ernst.."

"Sonnenstich will.." Hanschen pushed a finger against his lips, eyebrows raised and suspicion in his eyes. He grabbed the book, and read a few words. It was a diary, filled with Ernst's gently looping script. He felt sick as he read each sentence, the writing growing more careless, more anger filled.

"Ernst. What is this?" His voice was cold, filled with fear. Ernst said nothing, and simply shook his head. Hanschen stared at him. "How could you even _write_ this?" Ernst went red, his eyes filling with tears.

"It's not like I invented what is written there, Hanschen! Every word is copied from the bible, so every word must be true!" His voice was shaking, and Hasnchen reached out a hand to comfort him, but Ernst pushed it away and turned his back on him. He stayed silent for many minutes, and when he finally spoke, his voice was gentle and timid. "I just needed to see every word, laid out in front of me, clear to see. The word of God, Hansi." Hanschen laughed. "I knew you would not understand."

"Understand?!" His voice was cold, hollow. "How could I possibly understand somebody who lets his mind, his _heart_ be dictated by an outdated, unrealistic book?!" Hanschen's relationship with God and the Church was much the same as Melchior's had been, however he was still forced to attend by his God fearing mother in the hope he would change his mind.

"It is not an outdated book!" Ernst sat up, turning back towards Hanschen. His face was flame red, anger burning his cheeks. "It is the Gospel Hanschen! And it says we are wrong." His hands shaking, he grabbed the book from Hanschen, flicking furiously through the few pages until he found what he was looking for.

"_If a man has sexual intercourse with a male as one has sexual intercourse with a woman, the two of them have committed an abomination. They must be put to death; their blood guilt is on themselves."_

Hanschen was silenced, unable to think of a good defence. When he saw Ernst gathering his things and putting his shoes back on, he said what he had been struggling to express for almost a year.

"But I love you." Ernst froze, and turned to him.

"Really? Why have you waited a year to tell me? Hanschen, you're just scared your plaything will be taken away from you." He scrabbled to his feet. "I can't do this, it's against God, it's.."

"It's destiny, Ernst. Love doesn't need guidelines. It is pure, it's.." He was desperate, clambering for anything that would force him to stay. At a loss for words he simply lunged for his knees, pushing him down. Shuffling so he was above him, he pressed his lips against his. Ernst struggled, and Hanschen simply placed his hands on either side of Ernst's face. It only took Ernst a moment to retaliate, kissing back with so much passion Hanschen actually wondered if it was Ernst he was kissing.

Eventually, he rolled off him. They stared at each other.

"Hanschen, as much as I – I care for you.." Hanschen closed his eyes; now knowing how Ernst felt all those months ago, here in this very vineyard, when he had simply brushed off Ernst's declaration of love. "I don't know how I feel about this any more. What we do..what we are.. We would be cast out of our homes, what if we really are put to death, like the Bible says?"

Hanschen clung to his hand, staring him straight in the eyes. "Ernst, our families and friends might shun us. But we have each other; isn't that all that matters?" Ernst thought for a moment.

"Yes. I love you Hansi." Hanschen smiled, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"And I love you too, darling." The sound of Hanschen's drawling voice made Ernst smile, and for a moment, for a naive, blissful moment, he believed everything would be fine.

"And we'll stick together?"

"Through anything." He held the smaller boy close, and whispered into his hair.

"_Anything."_

A/N: I got carried away by the idea of the bible's view on homosexuality. I am neither a Christian or a homosexual, but I love the idea of how the two can work, especially in a setting such as this. I've never written Hernst before, and I like the idea of Hanschen being more vulnerable, and more open with his feelings. I'm incredibly nervous about this fic if I'm honest. Please review, I would love to hear from you.


End file.
